Fire and Ice
by cloy
Summary: Sticky, Hot, Sickly, Angsty. If these these are adjectives that interest you, read this story. Draco/Hermione, at least for a while. R/R


He gives her one of those looks, the one that clearly states he likes what he sees.  
  
Especially when he knows she knows he's watching her, how he loves to stare up and down her body...  
  
She shivers from excitement.  
  
And then they lock eyes  
  
And he's demanding  
  
And she's succumbing.  
  
And the worst part is....  
  
Deep down, she wanted it too.  
  
She'd kill just to feel the heat that radiates off of his body and the cool feeling of his skin against hers.  
  
Savoring the small kisses he plants across her jaw line...  
  
  
  
His tongue swirls around her neck as he savagely consumes her.  
  
And she doesn't think about what she's doing.  
  
Or how the crowd will react.  
  
And there IS a crowd watching them.  
  
But she doesn't care.  
  
Nothing matters, except this heat between them both,  
  
And his smoldering eyes locked with hers.  
  
His hands wandering,  
  
As she hears a moan that's not her own.  
  
And she wants it.  
  
God she wants it.  
  
And she needs it.  
  
All she needed to feel, is him moving in and out.  
  
And all she hopes is that  
  
He'll  
  
Never  
  
Stop.  
  
There just isn't enough willpower for the both of them to stop...  
  
The tension  
  
The concentration  
  
It was far too hard to stop  
  
  
  
Too late to stop  
  
He was  
  
Sneaky  
  
Deceiving  
  
Sly  
  
Quick  
  
So damn hot  
  
He was burning her skin  
  
Leaving marks, scars  
  
Some say the world will end in fire,  
  
Others say ice.  
  
But she can feel the whole world shaking,  
  
And it's sweltering hot.  
  
With one single movement of his hips,  
  
The fine muscles of his arms.  
  
She knew she wouldn't be able to resist.  
  
She knew she didn't want to.  
  
Deep down, she knew  
  
He couldn't stop staring.  
  
Was it possible to be that beautiful?  
  
Or was she a dream?  
  
Please, let him keep dreaming.  
  
Neither wanted to wake up.  
  
Reality hurt.  
  
And this felt so good; so right.  
  
Have mercy, have passion.  
  
He had so much passion.  
  
It almost seemed like a never ending supply.  
  
And when he whispered into her ear,  
  
She melted into his form,  
  
And suddenly the whole world,  
  
Was just them,  
  
And the feeling. Candle wax and sweat  
  
The velvet kiss of fabric clashed with his rose petal burns  
  
Made by his scorching, prying fingers.  
  
His body trapped her, trailed her.  
  
His mind ensnared her  
  
It was too hot.  
  
She was burning up  
  
She had to get out.  
  
But he wanted in.  
  
Her world shifted; twirling.  
  
Faded to black.  
  
The soft light of dawn  
  
Broke her sleepy spell.  
  
And her dreamy expression died down  
  
When it met with his stony face.  
  
He had the body of a Greek God.  
  
And the merciless thirst of his father.  
  
The darkness in his eyes scared her.  
  
It excited her. She wanted to feel it, to get into his head.  
  
His sharp chilly voice made her heart skip a beat  
  
and suddenly her throat was dry, and she croaked out a reply  
  
he had scorched her.  
  
He had left scars.  
  
Her blood would be on his hands.  
  
There was no feeling, as he had explained to her.  
  
Yet he owed her no explanation.  
  
She understood perfectly well.  
  
Lust and love were two different things.  
  
He had used her  
  
Thrown her away  
  
And she liked it  
  
She craved more  
  
She was addicted to him  
  
She was pathetic, as he said  
  
A pathetic whore  
  
And when the world ends,  
  
It'll end in this fire; hell's fire that she was burning in.  
  
She had sinned in it.  
  
And he remained ever so cool,  
  
Ever so suave..  
  
As if nothing had changed.  
  
And no emotion flickered upon his pale face.  
  
And no expression was written on his features.  
  
And it was painfully clear.  
  
Yet when she saw his cold marble eyes, she shivered;  
  
A very different shiver than the night before.  
  
And it chilled her to her very bones.  
  
It was cold and artic.  
  
Then again, maybe the world will end in Ice.  
  
A/N: This was a joint effort between butterscotch duck and Me. R/r please. 


End file.
